


only an ocean could know

by jolybird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, M/M, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: Enjolras and Courfeyrac had dragged beach chairs into a tide pool about fifty feet away from where Jehan and Combeferre sat. Waves lapped against their shins, the tide was coming back in and soon they’d have to leave their spot. For now, though, they were content, their heads tilted back and they were nearly certainly getting matching sunburns They sat as if they were the only two people on the beach.They weren’t.A mob of screaming children splashed and laughed around them.“What do you think they’re talking about?” Jehan asked.“Honestly?” Combeferre said, tapping his fingers on the cover of the paperback he had stolen from one of the shelves in the house. “I don’t have a clue with those two.”“Maybe they’re talking about the fact they’re in love with each other.”Combeferre laughed and shook his head, “that’s the one thing I promised myself I’d never get involved with.”;;Modern Beach Day Shenanigans and Realizations
Relationships: Courfeyrac/Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	only an ocean could know

**Author's Note:**

> I got to put my feet in the sea the other night for the first time all year and not to be dramatic or anything but that was the first time I felt like myself in months. So please enjoy a beach fic. 🧡
> 
> Title from Ocean by Darren Hayes. Written for day four of [The Miserables Month](https://themiserablesmonth.tumblr.com), prompt: sea.

It had been Courfeyrac and Bossuet’s idea: a weekend at the beach at Courfeyrac's parents' summer home. They had been proposing it since Spring and it was finally here. 

Jehan sat next to Combeferre on their beach towels under umbrellas. They had been reading but Jehan had long since been distracted by Courfeyrac and Enjolras.

“Are they asleep?” Jehan asked, his sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose. From where he lay, he couldn't quite tell. 

“No, I don’t think so. See—Enjolras just gestured.” Combeferre still had his book up in the pretense of reading but he was just as captivated as Jehan. 

Their two friends had dragged beach chairs into a tide pool about fifty feet away from them. Waves lapped against their shins, the tide was coming back in and soon they’d have to leave their spot. For now, though, they were content, with their heads tilted back, soaking up the late summer rays. They were probably going to sport matching sunburns around their eyes for the next couple of days but they were having fun and who where they to rob them of that. The pair sat as if they were the only two people on the beach. 

They weren’t. 

A mob of screaming children splashed and laughed around them. 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Jehan asked, kicking his feet back and forth behind him and propping his head up on his fist. 

“Honestly?” Combeferre said, tapping his fingers on the cover of the paperback he had stolen from one of the shelves in the house. “I don’t have a clue with those two.” 

Jehan glanced to Combeferre and grinned, “They’re your best friends.” 

“And as their best friend I know that they could be talking about anything from guerilla gardening to who has the nicest ass in Black Sails.” 

“Maybe they’re talking about the fact they’re in love with each other.” Jehan made sure to keep his tone light and nonchalant because Combeferre didn't like talking about it. He said it wasn't his place to get involved with but someone really needed to give them a nudge. Usually that person was Courfeyrac himself but he was being uncharacteristically unobservant with this. 

Combeferre laughed and shook his head, “that’s the one thing I promised myself I’d never get involved with.” 

“A professional no comment is always a copout.” Jehan smiled and leaned back as Éponine topped from Bahorel’s shoulders in the ocean in front of them. They were either playing a shoddy game of chicken or trying to drown each other, Jehan and Combeferre hadn’t come to a conclusion on that yet. Bossuet was atop Grantaire’s shoulders and both Éponine and Joly had been trying to balance on Bahorel before Éponine’s aforementioned plunge into the sea. She emerged sputtering and Courfeyrac shouted something out that they couldn’t make out but Enjolras tipped his head back and laughed so hard he clutched his stomach and his legs buckled. Éponine was laughing too and Bossuet wobbled dangerously but Grantaire sank down under the water up to his shoulders to stabilize him. 

“Your friends are horrible people.” 

“My friends?” Combeferre laughed, “are they only mine when they’re being embarrassing?” 

“And Tuesdays.” 

Combeferre nodded with a frown, “what is it about Tuesdays that make them so terrible?” 

“Trivia Tuesday.” 

“That was outlawed years ago.” 

Jehan scowled, “We’re still reeling from the aftershocks.” 

Bahorel was now being pulled under the waves—or maybe Éponine was just trying to get back onto his shoulders. The situation was unclear but Joly had somehow vanished in the couple of seconds Jehan had taken his eyes off him. He could be very quick when he wanted to be. 

Joly appeared rather suddenly next to him with Marius who was either blushing or sunburnt or, most likely, both. He sat down in the shade nearly on top of Jehan who made a small offended noise and held out his hand expectantly. Combeferre assumed that it was his cue to dig the suntan lotion out of the bag. Joly accepted it with a pointed look in Marius direction, “What did I tell you?”

Marius eyes went wide and innocent, “In my defense, it hasn’t been eighty minutes yet. I just burn too quickly.” 

“You’re a mess.” Joly frowned and ruthlessly rubbed the cold lotion onto Marius’ warm skin. He flinched but accepted it. 

“I should have stayed at the house.” Marius agreed and then caught sight of Courfeyrac and Enjolras. “What are those two doing?”

“Gossiping.” Jehan told him, sitting up and stretching his legs out in front of him. 

Marius squinted at them again, and then glanced to Jehan who wasn’t sure if he liked the expression on his face. “are they drinking?”

“No.” Combeferre said but even as he spoke, Jehan could see him realizing that, actually, they had been nursing the drinks in their hands for a while now. 

“I can’t believe they’re getting wasted right now and they’re not even sharing.” Joly frowned as he finished touching up Marius’ sunblock. He rubbed the lotion on his hands and then wiped his palms on Jehan’s towel. 

“If you ask, they’ll share.” Combeferre told him because now he must be dying to know what the two of them were up to. The more he said he didn't want to get involved, the more he wanted to ring their necks. 

“That’s why they’re surrounded by children. It’s a fortress.” Jehan frowned and grabbed some of the other's towels and positioned them behind him so he could lean back.

Joly shrugged, “smart.” 

“I’m hungry.” Marius frowned, drawing attention away from the pair of them. 

“Apple chips?” Combeferre offered, reaching into the bag next to him and pulling out the container. 

“Yes please. Excuse me, Jehan.” Marius sat down on the blanket next to him, leaving Jehan no choice but to scoot over to make room under the umbrella.

“You just got fresh lotion.” He complained although he didn’t mean it. 

“It doesn’t work.” Marius' voice was forlorn and he sighed dramatically to complete the effect. 

Joly laid down on his back in the sand next to them, he had to be completely covered in sand so he was probably only catching his breath before he went back into the sea. “I don’t think it does either. I think he’s immune. He always gets burnt. He got burnt on the train ride down.” 

“You’re a mess.” Jehan agreed, handing him the container for first dibs. He put it down on the blanket in front of them to share.   
  


* * *

  
The rest of the day passed in a content, sun drenched blur and then they were piling into the car to go back to the house for supper. Jehan claimed the front seat of Combeferre’s car with Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Grantaire if he ever made it to the car. It was only a twenty minute ride to the house but he was a little behind on his reading. Treasure Island was open on his lap and he could probably finish this chapter and the next before they were back. 

“Stop putting more aloe on.” Courfeyrac told Enjolras and Jehan glanced away from his book to his friends. He didn't quite like the tone in Courfeyrac's voice, he sounded like he was up to something. 

Enjolras held his phone up higher as if that would give him a clearer view. “My face is so red.” 

“It’s red because you're blushing over how good my ass looks in these shorts.” Courfeyrac sighed and Jehan dropped his book with a surprised noise from the back of his throat. 

“Mm?” Enjolras lowered the phone to look at him. 

Courfeyrac, confidence boosted by the reaction, nodded, “sorry, have you not realized you’re super into the way my ass looks in these shorts?” 

“I…” Enjolras began and then pressed his lips together like he was indeed taking stock. 

Courfeyrac glanced to Jehan and raised his eyebrows, Jehan shook his head and looked to Combeferre who was very pointedly pulling up the directions to the house. 

“Oh.” Enjolras said simply, signaling that he had indeed finally noticed. “I do.” 

The car door opened and Jehan flinched a little as Joly shouted something as the other car drove by. “You do what?” Grantaire asked, slipping into the seat and jostling Enjolras.

“Like the—“ Enjolras began and then glared at Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac looked absolutely fucking thrilled. “I have a—“ he stopped again. Grantaire looked to Jehan and then to Courfeyrac who was being very patient as Enjolras thought of the most diplomatic way to say this. “I want to sleep in tomorrow because I’ll have spent the entire night kissing Courfeyrac.” 

Grantaire started a slow clap which Combeferre picked up. Jehan looked at Courfeyrac who just smiled down at his hands. He went to turn back to his book but Courfeyrac pushed his sunglasses up to rest on the top of his head at that moment and both Jehan and Enjorlas sputtered. Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows in question but Enjolras looked away squeaking out a “nothing!” He looked out Grantaire's window and Grantaire looked to him, grinning. 

“You got burnt.” Grantaire didn’t try to hide his amusement as he tapped his forehead. Enjolras leaned back and let Grantaire see Courfeyrac who still looked confused and offended. He laughed, which only made Courfeyrac frown more. Jehan had to hide his smile, Combeferre had once confessed that he was worried that if Courfeyrac and Enjolras started dating it might change the dynamic of their friend-group. Here they were post-realization and absolutely nothing had changed. 

“what?” Courfeyrac whispered self-consciously, shoving Enjolras into Grantaire so he could lean over and look into the rearview mirror. Jehan winced, it wasn't very bad but you could see where the sunglasses had been. Courfeyrac shrieked and Combeferre caught his eye in the mirror and laughed.

Jehan swatted his arm, “Don’t laugh!”

Courfeyrac however, had pieced two and two together and turned his attention to Enjolras. “Let’s see you!”

“No,” Enjolras used both hands to keep the glasses on his face.

“Come on!” Grantaire added, trying to help Courfeyrac take them off. Courfeyrac startled tickling him and Enjolras twisted away, leaning out of reach. The two tried to manhandle him out of the glasses but he wedged himself between the front seats, kneeing the back of Combeferre’s sharply. Combeferre’s breath was knocked out of him and Jehan twisted out of his way, “Guys!” Enjolras started laughing as he wormed his way onto Jehan’s lap. Courfeyrac and Grantaire laughed as well, giving up with Enjolras’ legs on Courfeyrac’s lap.

“You know your ass looks great in those shorts as well.” Courfeyrac announced and Enjolras huffed but smiled. 

“Yes now that I’ve realized what’s been going on, I know the feeling is mutual.” Enjolras huffed and Jehan brushed his hair gently out of his face.

Then Combeferre plucked the glasses off his face. Enjolras made a betrayed little noise that had Jehan covering his mouth to stifle his smile. Combeferre chuckled, winching a little. Courfeyrac and Grantaire immediately craned their necks to see him and howled with laughter. Jehan ran his fingers though Enjolras’ hair soothingly, “Alright, let’s get back. Marius and Bahorel are making dinner and Grantaire promised to help.”

“Joly is going to be so angry with me.” Enjolras sighed, "he told me to be careful." 

"He's going to beat you with the aloe vera." Jehan agreed. 

“Yo, I want my face smothered in gel right now. It already feels tight. Get back here and suffer with me.”

“If it makes you feel better, my shoulders also got burnt.” Jehan told Enjolras as he gave a long-suffering sigh. Grantaire suddenly flinched and looked around the back seat, “Hold on where’s my phone I have to call Bossuet.” 

“Why do you have to call Bossuet.” Courfeyrac asked, his voice laced with a threat. 

“He was my friend before he was yours.” Grantaire glared and then settled for standing up as much as he could, ducking his head so he didn’t hit it on the ceiling and grabbed Combeferre’s cone from the cup holder.

Enjolras, partially squashed, just looked up at Jehan, a man resigned to his self-inflicted fate. 

Jehan frowned sympathetically at him and then Courfeyrac helped yank Grantaire back into his seat. 

“I know I just left you but there’s been a development you have to know immediately.” Grantaire said into the phone and Enjolras let out a long suffering sigh. Combeferre pointedly did not put the keys in the ignition and instead watched Courfeyrac and Grantaire in the rear view mirror. 

“Enjolras and I have realized we’re dating!” Courfeyrac called into the phone and Grantaire shouted to repeat it. Enjolras tried to frown but it was ruined by his smile. 

He reached up to grab hold of the seat to pull himself up. Jehan didn’t know if his assistance would help or hinder him so he let him squirm for a moment before he pulled himself up far enough that Jehan could put his hands under his back and lift him up. 

Enjolras reached his hands out for Courfeyrac and Grantaire to take. They yanked him up as he wriggled his hips to free himself from where he was wedged and Combeferre and Jehan both pushed him back.

“Hey.” Courfeyrac said as Enjolras stumbled and nearly landed on top of him. Enjolras rolled his eyes but leaned forward and gave him a fond kiss. Combeferre glanced to Jehan and they shared a smile. 

“Please don’t take pictures of us kissing.” Enjolras sighed but Jehan watched in the mirror as Grantaire typed away on his phone. He looked up at Jehan and grinned. Jehan’s phone vibrated a moment later, he looked at it to see that Grantaire had edited the picture he had just taken with some looking emojis, hearts, and exclamation points. It was blurry and hilarious and Jehan saved it as both Courfeyrac and Enjolras’ pictures immdiately.

“Must you?” Enjolras sighed but he was tucked into Courfeyrac’s side (like he always was) and he didn’t look that put out at all. 

“Can we go back to the house now?” Combeferre asked, trying at inpatient but, like Enjolras, failed miserably. 

“Yes please.” Grantaire said without looking up from Combeferre’s phone. Courfeyrac snatched it and Enjolras held him off as Courfeyrac went through the messages. He started laughing and texting people back as Combeferre started the car and pulled out of their spot. 

Grantaire sighed and looked out the window, playing at being dejected because they took the phone away, Jehan reached out and hit his knee. Grantaire grinned and Jehan echoed it. 


End file.
